


Reylo Vampire AU

by PhantasiaDust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Armitage Hux Lives, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Blood, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark Fantasy, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dracula Influence/References, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friendship/Love, Historical Fantasy, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Love Bites, Love Letters, Mild Blood, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Mystery, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, Shyness, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Star Wars References, The Force, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Work Contains Fandom Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasiaDust/pseuds/PhantasiaDust
Summary: It is the year 1834, and Rey, the youngest daughter of the Jedi family, has accepted an invitation to the castle of the mysterious Lord Ren. In the past year Rey has been experiencing visions and dreams, all of which involved the dark presence of this immortal man, a vampire some people had said. She had once called him a monster in one of her letters, as they wrote frequently as the months passed by, but despite that Rey was determined when she received his letter about holding all the answers to her most intimate questions. Why did she keep seeing Lord Ren when they had never met in person? Was he using a spell to trick her mind and to lure him into his hands? Either way, Rey travelled across mountains and sea, through rain and storm, and tonight she stood at his door ready to finally face the man in her visions...
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Reylo Vampire AU

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I've never written a vampire story before and it was certainly interesting doing the research for it! You've no idea how stressed I am posting this. Reylo is something I have only recently just dabbled with in regards to fanfic, but it's a pairing that's been on my mind for a while.
> 
> I actually wrote this after I sketched an illustration of Rey and Kylo, and a lovely friend of mine say I should turn it into a vampire AU so kudos to her!💓 (you can view it on my Twitter, under the same username)
> 
> Enjoy ♡

The oak door to the castle towered above her, the wind and rain battering down hard against her hooded cloak as she knocked the door three times with her fist. After a few moments, the door opened on its own and she felt a subtle heat blowing out against her cheeks.

Rey shivered and quickly walked in, a little suspicious of her surroundings as she took in the dark decor of the grand entrance hall. It was dimly lit, the only source of light coming from the candles at the base of a wide staircase and a fireplace oozing orange beams across a worn tapestry rug laid out at her feet. Taking off her cloak, she hung it up on a coat stand beside the fireplace and pulled at her arms wraps, covering up her cold skin with a grumble. Her hem of her dress had been soaked up to her shins, so she took a moment by the fireside to dry off. 

Whilst she waited, Rey gazed up at the large painting hanging above the flickering flames. It was an old portrait going by the quality of the canvas, but the man so well accented into the artwork could not be mistaken for anyone but Lord Ren himself. She had seen him constantly, in dreams and visions, but now she was going to see him in flesh and blood, Rey wasn't quite sure what to expect. 

"Madame Rey," a sharp voice broke her from her wonderings and she turned to see a pale man approaching her, his red hair made more so by the fire light, "Lord Ren is expecting you upstairs." 

The man gestured towards the staircase with a gloved hand and escorted her across the hall, his pace quick as he lead her up what seemed like an endless flight of stairs. This did not weary the young traveller, she was too busy taking in the enormity of the castle and the strange aura it presented as they finally reached the top of the stair well and walked down a long, tall corridor. Her heart was beating a little quicker in her chest, however it wasn't the exercise that had caused her body to tremble. 

"Should you need anything, ring the bell," the man came to a halt outside a door and took a hold of the handle. Rey nodded at him nervously as he opened it for her, fire light brightening her features as she swallowed the anxiety in her throat and stepped in. 

As the butler shut the door behind her, Rey clasped her hands against her stomach, eyeing the red leather chair beside the fireplace as she sensed someone there. 

"I can hear your breath," a deep silky voice echoed within the room, and she bit her lip with trepidation as a figure rose from the chair. He was tall, menacing, clothed in black leather as a red lined cloak adorned his shoulders like an unfriendly shadow. 

"Lord Ren," Rey curtsied, bowing her head respectfully. When she glanced back, the man's face was hidden as he turned away from the fireplace to watch her standing stiffly by the door, before reaching his arm out towards the long dining table at the centre of the room. 

"Please, join me for a light supper," Lord Ren offered, his voice not entirely trusting as he went over to the table himself, "I suspect your journey was a weary one." 

"Yes, my Lord," she replied truthfully, taking a seat at the table as he sat down at the head of it. Hunger wrenched her stomach, her mind now focused on the plate of cold meats and fruits as her mouth began to salivate. 

"You must be starving," Lord Ren gestured to the food and Rey lifted her hands to grab a handful of grapes. Yet she found herself hesitating, suddenly concerned that the food could be poisoned. She had heard stories such as this and wouldn't fall for it that easily. 

"I ate on the road, but thank you," Rey sat back and cradled her hands in her lap, ignoring the grumble in her stomach as she looked up at him. A breath caught in her throat, Rey taken aback at what she saw; Lord Ren was handsome, his hair falling in long black waves over his high collar, eyes deep brown and watchful as she stared in bewilderment.

"You seem surprised," Lord Ren picked up the bottle of wine on the table and began to pour it out into two chalices, sliding one across the dark oak surface till it reached her hand. 

"Of what, my Lord?" Rey tried to hold back the nerves by keeping a placid expression on her face, taking the chalice and waiting a moment before taking a small sip of the wine. It was warm and smooth, and after she realised it had no affect on her, she took a more confident swig.

"You have that look in your eye, one where someone has seen what they did not expect," Lord Ren spoke smoothly, taking a gulp of the wine from his chalice. 

"I am not surprised, Lord Ren. You are precisely what I expected," Rey replied honestly, feeling a little more at ease as his features softened into a small smile of intrigue. Ren took another drink and suddenly hummed in annoyance when a little wine dropped down his chin. Rey watched intently as he used his thumb to slowly wipe it away, and she felt her stomach knot when she glimpsed the sharp fangs beneath his lips as he opened his mouth to suck the wine from his thumb. 

"I must ask," Rey spoke up, placing the chalice down on the table and looking down into the red liquid with a thoughtful frown, "You said in your letters that you had an answer to my visions, why I've been experiencing them and what they mean." 

"I did," Ren nodded, sitting back in his chair as he watched her anxieties rise in her shoulders. 

"Forgive me for being impatient, but I must know," Rey shook her head with closed eyes, gripping the chalice eagerly as she readied her question in her mind, "Why do I keep seeing you?" 

Ren stiffened, putting his chalice down as he looked down at his thighs to avoid the desperate gaze she aimed at him. Those eyes looked too desperate, so lonely. It was like looking into a mirror and he would've despised her if it weren't for the matter of her being there that night. She was starting to smell richer, her essence more tangible the longer she sat there staring at him, and he had to rise from his chair and leave the table to prevent himself from doing something rash. Rey waited nervously, fearful that she had angered him from her lack of patience. The weeks long ride through rain and thunder had worn her out, and the need for answers became her only focus that kept her from falling asleep at the table. 

"You are not the only one experiencing these visions," Ren admitted as he turned his back to her, his long cloak dragging along the floor behind him whilst he went over to the window, peering out at the murky clouds and the occasional flash of lightening on the horizon. 

"There are others?" Rey wondered out loud, standing up at the table with enthusiasm. 

"No," Ren answered over his shoulder, then he turned to look at her with an unsettled look in his eye, "Just me." 

Rey struggled to find the words to say. He looked just as concerned as she did after experiencing her visions, but why didn’t he inform her of this in his letters? Didn’t he trust her with the knowledge or was it something deeper?

"I don't understand," she muttered, walking over to him cautiously. 

"I see you... in my visions," Ren admitted reluctantly, swallowing hard as she got closer. He felt a tightness in his throat and unclasped the cloak from his neck, letting it slide off his shoulders and crumple to the floor with a soft thud. She watched it fall from his body, noticing how broad his shoulders were, how his muscles moved beneath his sleeves as he curled his hands into fists.

"It's always you Rey, walking with me though my memories and waiting for me on the other side," Ren closed his eyes, resisting her scent as she stopped right next to him to look out at the rain storming down on the grounds of the castle. 

"How can that be?" Rey whispered, sighing deeply, “Why did you not tell me of this before?” The sweet scent of her skin filled his senses and he span around to grasp her by the arms. In a matter of seconds, Rey found herself being carried backwards towards the wall and he pressed her into it, his lips curling back to reveal a set of sharp fangs, eyes wide and eager as he stared down at her neck.

"Lord Ren, please!" Rey shivered at his touch as something inside her unlocked like an ancient memory. He felt so familiar, so right. It was as if he was the one thing she had been missing for so long, the emptiness inside her momentarily filling when he quickly let her go, storming away across the room towards a door hidden behind a dusty red curtain. 

"Wait!" Rey called after him but he didn't stop, leaving her to do nothing but follow him. She picked up the front of her dress and jogged over to the door, pushing the curtain to the side as she entered. Rey gasped in awe at the collection ahead of her; the most impressive library stretched out in front of her eyes, rows and rows of old books all intricately bound and surrounded by candles. This was a place he must visit often. In silent amazement she walked leisurely past the towering shelves, smiling up at the titles of numerous myths and legends she had heard of on her travels, all here in one place to read and remember. Then she came to a halt when she spotted Lord Ren bent over a pedestal, looking down at something lit up by the moonlight beaming down from a stained glass window in the ceiling.

"My Lord?" she called out to him, her voice echoing amongst the books as he remained unmoved. Taking every step with caution, Rey joined him at the pedestal and found him reading a large book. The pages were well worn, writing so ancient she hadn't the faintest idea of their meaning. 

"I have spent the last year studying these visions, and this is the only explanation I can offer," Ren put his finger to the words on the page, tracing the symbols as if they were precious to him.  
"We are a Dyad, two parts of the same soul." 

Rey froze, heart thumping in her chest as he looked down at her shocked expression, placing a hand on the book herself to try and take it in. As a child she had heard tales of old from her grandparents, the powers that were once possible in the world including the rare and beautiful abilities to be one with nature, one with life itself. However this Dyad was always presumed a myth, nothing more than a legend, and it was a powerful bond between two people of similar souls. That’s where this notion baffled her.

"A...Dyad? How is that possible? Lord Ren, I am human and you're-" she bit her tongue, swallowing her words when he gave her a sharp look. 

"A vampire, yes," Ren concluded her observations, "and please address me in a less formal manner, I believe you already know my name from your visions," he sighed, removing his hand from the book to rub his chin thoughtfully. 

"I do... Kylo," Rey replied quietly, saying his name out loud strangely satisfying rolling off her tongue.

No matter how well she tried to hide it, Ren sensed her unease, her anxiety, and he suddenly wanted the power to build her up and show her she had nothing to fear. At least that was one thing he knew how to do. Taking her by the arm, Ren escorted her out of the library and back through towards the fireplace, all the while Rey kept her eyes on the back of his head, curious as to how she knew how nervous and needy he was feeling at that very moment.

Stopping beside the fireplace, Ren placed her in front of him and looked down at her desperate gaze, a knot forming in his stomach as her lips parted to let out a laboured breath. The temptation to lean closer was growing but he knew that would jeopardise everything. He needed to gain her trust in person, not just over the plentiful array of letters.

"You feel incomplete, an emptiness inside of you that makes you feel incredibly alone," Ren voiced her worries as he read her like an open book, causing tears to build up in her eyes. 

"Yes," she stammered quietly, sniffing back the tears as he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his darkened gaze. 

"You're not alone," Ren whispered, a shiver running down his spine as he felt her hand curling around his wrist, her skin like ice burning into his soul just from a simple touch. 

"Kylo,” Rey breathed out, shaking, "You're the piece I've been searching for." 

Ren gulped as she stepped closer, raising a hand to his chest to feel his heart beating fast against his ribs, his pupils dilating when she smiled up at him with a new sense of reassurance. Maybe he wasn’t the monster people had accused him of being after all.

"There is a way to complete the bond," Ren explained as he placed his hands on her shoulders, voice now strict and serious. He wouldn't force her into it, but he wouldn't let her go so easily either. 

"What is it?" she asked curiously, knowing it was serious just by the change in his voice. He waited a moment, the fire crackling below them the only sound besides the quiet breathes escaping their lungs. 

"To join me, as a vampire," Ren struggled to admit the words from the ancient book, sensing her fear as immediately as he had said it. Rey considered his words, a life flashing before her eyes at the thought if being transformed into this immortal being, forever to walk the earth under cloud and tree with no need of food or sunlight. It scared her, shook her to the bones just imagining herself like that. But... he was the other half of her soul, the missing piece. She couldn't deny that, how could she when she felt so sure standing in his presence? The ancient book had told the tale and the inevitable would be ultimate separation; she was mortal, Ren immortal, and through the transformation they would remain as one. 

"I understand your fears," Ren lowered his hands to his side's in defeat as he sensed her discomfort, "I will not prevent you from leaving if you wish to go."

"No," Rey half shouted, breathing heavily. She had never been so sure of anything in her life and she actually found herself wanting it, "I'm not leaving you." 

Ren couldn't believe his eyes when she spontaneously leapt into him, embracing him and making him gasp for breath at the closeness of her body. His chest felt like it could explode, the blood in this veins thick and hot as he allowed himself to wrap his arms around her gently. It was too much, the feeling of this girl accepting him, not running away from who he was, someone who had finally heard his cry. He had felt so alone. Yet, she had decided to stay. Compassion drove him to touch her hair, to tangle it round his fingers and lift the brunette locks to his nose. He sniffed the delicate scented oils from the strands, licking his lips hungrily as she breathed softly against his chest. He wanted her, _now_.

Taking her arms from around his waist, Ren stood her backwards and took the sleeves from over her shoulders and gently slipped them down her arms. Rey shivered in newfound excitement as the dress fell from her chest and slid over her hips till Ren let it go and it dropped to her feet. She felt her cheeks flush pink as he unfastened his black tunic, opening it up and shrugging it off his shoulders to fall to the floor behind him. Rey admired his physique, his broad shoulders and wide chest rising and falling in anticipation. A deep scar ran from his neck and over his left breast, a wound of old telling stories of cruelty and sadness as she ran her fingers down it with gentle intent. She wanted to care for him all of a sudden, a great need to be with him on such a personal level that it scared her immensely. Rey slid her hands up and over his shoulders, tiptoeing up so her lips were against his chin as he watched her blink innocently up at him.

"I'm ready," she whispered, all those months of dreaming and endless visions of Ren finally becoming clear in her mind as she stood in his presence. This was it. His strong hands span her round and she let out a shy gasp as he inhaled deeply, taking in her scent with determination. He'd never felt so sure of anything or anyone before, and the thought of her blood on his tongue aroused him to deafening levels. 

"I've heard the blood of a Jedi is of the purest kind," Ren breathed into her ear as he pulled her backwards into him, brushing her hair slowly away from her neck and making her shiver.

"Don't believe everything you're told," Rey replied quietly. She couldn't help smiling as Ren lowered his face to the nape of her neck and tasted the sweet scent of her skin against his lips, kissing her gently. 

"I am desperate to find out," Ren hummed into her neck, his fangs lightly pressing onto her sun kissed skin as he prepared to taste her fully. Rey rested her head back onto his shoulder and gritted her teeth, sensing the dark presence curling around her through the Force that ached in the pit of her stomach. 

"Will you join me?" Ren asked her, suddenly anxious that she might turn against him after her transformation into his own kind. 

"Yes," Rey breathed out deeply as Ren struggled to keep his mouth away from her neck. She tasted too sweet, too pure, so damn delectable that he wanted to devour her. 

"Please....taste me, Lord Ren," she closed her eyes and succumbed to him as he laughed hungrily, sinking his fangs into her skin and finally dipping into her soul like the point of a needle softly touching the surface of still waters, sending a ripple of power through her body as she revelled in this new sensation. She felt different, stronger, and somehow she felt Ren was a part of her too. As she turned to glance down at him, Ren gazed back into her darkened eyes and licked his bottom lip with a wide grin. 

"Welcome to my world, Rey."

**Author's Note:**

> *cringes*🙈
> 
> Let me know what you think, if you want to see more of this AU and if you have any feedback feel free to let me know in the comments ☺
> 
> Have a lovely week and stay safe! 🙏


End file.
